You lost CleoPatra in New York city?
by MischiefMakerStudio
Summary: A missing moment from the Voyagers episode called "Cleo & The Babe." Enjoy!


"You lost CleoPatra in New York city? "

These words that were spoken by young Jeffrey Jones, echoes through Voyager Phinea Bogg's Mind, as he & Jeffrey Jones travels through the cosmos.

Soon Voyagers Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones found themselves wondering about New York circa 1927.

"Bogg, I've lived here all my life & let believe me, it's a big city!" Jeffrey Jones tells Phineas Bogg.

"Don't worry." We'll find her." Phineas Bogg says.

"Where do we look first?" Jeffrey Jones asks.

"I don't know. You're the one from New York." Phineas Bogg says.

"Yeah, New York 1982, not 1927." Jeffrey Jones says.

"She's probably trying to find us by now. Phineas Bogg says.

"Get serious." Jeffrey Jones says.

"She hasn't got a penny!" Phineas Bogg says.

This much was true. Elsewhere in New York city, CleoPatra found out soon enough for herself things were not free & she needed to know how to pay for things. CleoPatra found a Business Man walking around New York.

"Excuse me Sir, would you mind telling me where I could get some money around here?" CleoPatra asks.

"Usually people get a job & get paid to work." The Business Man answered.

"You manual labor? Is there a faster way somebody could make money, Sir?" Without a job?" CleoPatra asks.

"Well, you could always trade some of those of those bracelets in for some dough. From the looks of it they must be worth a pretty penny." The Business Man answers.

"Thank you very much, Sir. I'll do just that!" CleoPatra says.

The Business Man goes on his way & Cleo looks around soon finding a Jewelry shop. CleoPatra looks down at gold bracelet, as she thinks for a minute to herself & then goes into the shop.

Once inside Cleo Patra found a man working behind the counter.

"Excuse me Sir, only how much money would you give me for this bracelet?" CleoPatra asks.

At first the Clerk didn't seem interested. The Clerk didn't want to be bothered. If this was somebody trying to get away with custom jewelry he'd give them no more then five minutes & then shoe them on their way.

The Clerk was tired of getting people who tried to get away with things like that.

"Sir, would you please look at this & tell me how it is worth?" CleoPatra asks.

CleoPatra takes off her gold bracelet & slams it on the counter to get the Clerk's attention.. The Clerk looks at the gold bracelet with much interest,.

"Is this real gold, Ma 'Damn?" The Clerk asks.

"I assure you it is all gold, Sir." CleoPatra says.

The Clerk picks it up & holds it. It did feel as if it was real gold. The Clerk brings out a microscope & puts it underneath as he looks at it to make sure.

"Oh, my! It's real alright Ma' Damn." The Clerk says, without moving away from the microscope.

The Clerk raises his head, as the Clerk looks at CleoPatra.

"Where on Earth did you get this from Ma 'Damn?" The Clerk asks.

"Rome." CleoPatra asks which was true enough.

"Are you sure you want to part with it Ma' Damn?" The Clerk asks.

"Yes. I need some money or am I troubling you, Sir?" CleoPatra asks.

"No, no trouble at all. I think a thousand should be enough. Let me get it for you Ma' Damn." The Clerk asks.

The Clerk opens up a small draw from the counter & pulls out a wad of cash, as he counts it off & hands it to CleoPatra,

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Please stop by again if you need my services Ma' Damn." The Clerk asks.

"You're very welcome Sir & I'll be sure to remember you if I do need more money." CleoPatra says.

Back outside, CleoPatra holds the wad of cash in her hand & then walks off.

Elsewhere among the city sidewalks of New York, Voyagers Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones still hadn't found CleoPatra yet.

"She'd be easy to spot with the long beautiful black hair." Phineas Bogg says.

Elsewhere in the city, CleoPatra found herself raising a few eye brows here & there, as they take a look at her & vice versa.

"Who do you think you are Miss? CleoPatra? HA, HA, HA, HA!" A Rude woman laughed at her.

Cleo Patra stops her for a minute.

"Why do act in such manner?" CleoPatra asks.

"From the way your hair looks Sweety! If I was you, I'd get it cut off I'd make it short!" The Rude woman answers.

"Where would I do that?" CleoPatra asks,

"Sweety, you're really not from around here, are you?" The Rude woman asks.

CleoPatra answers, by shaking her head, "no."

"At the hairstylists! Where else Sweety?" The Rude woman answers, pointing to a hairstylist's place.

"Thank you." CleoPatra says.

The Rude woman walks off, as CleoPatra walks into the hairstylists & found a hairstylist to help her.

CleoPatra found herself sitting in the strangest looking chair she ever saw that had a round top to it.

"Now what type of cut would you like Ma' Damn?" The Hairstylist asks.

Just cut it off. I want it to be short." CleoPatra answers.

That afternoon the Hairstylist works on CleoPatra's hair, making it much shorter then it used to be. A haircut actually felt good to CleoPatra. After all they didn't have Hairstylists back in her time & she couldn't go out & get a haircut if it was too long. Change was good for everybody.

It only took a little bit of time for the Hairstylist to work & finish CleoPatra's hair, then CleoPatra walks out the door. Now it was time to do a little bit of shopping.

"And she's walking around town in that silly looking outfit!" Phineas Bogg tells Jeffrey Jones.

CleoPatra looks around town while still wearing her clothes, but still feeling a bit lost. Cleo stops a little boy with his Mother.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could get some new clothes little boy?" CleoPatra asks.

The little boy looks at CleoPatra & then at his Mother.

"It's alright. You may answer her question, son." The Mother answers.

"You can get new clothes in there! My Mommy shops there all the time!" The Little Boy answers, pointing to a clothing shop.

"Thank you." CleoPatra answers.

CleoPatra walks into the clothing store & finds a woman to help her out. A few minutes later, Cleo Patra exchanged her blue dress for a new pink outfit, stopping by the display window for only a minute, as she takes a little spin & a look it her new wardrobe in the reflection of the window, then Cleo Patra walks away.

While Voyagers Phines Bogg & Jeffrey Jones still had not found CleoPatra yet.

"In fact she's probably cold, hungry & alone." Phineas Bogg tells Jeffrey Jones.

That afternoon CleoPatra found herself in a warm restaurant & eating something called soup. She also caught the attention of a young man with slick hair. CleoPatra would not be alone for very long.

The End.


End file.
